Through Hell Again
by Hellgirl77
Summary: Chucky's back. Between the 3rd and 4th. Some cops sew Chucky back together, soon he's looking for his friend till the end. Complete! R&R.
1. Sewn Back Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Child's Play or the characters.

Full Summary: Chucky's back and this takes place between the third and fourth and fifth movie. Before Chucky was found by Tiffany. Don't worry Chucky is still going to get sown back together then he's going after his friend till the end. I'm going with the original rules to Chucky. No 'heart of dumbala.'

Chapter 1 Sewn Back Together

A man was looking through a old locker and found a trash bag. He opened it to see what was in it, in there he found a series of mutaled body parts of a doll. The wierd thing was that there was blood and not doll actually had blood. The man took the bag and went back to the police station.

"Hey John, come look at this," the man said. John came over to see what the man was talking about.

"Oh, sick! Zack, don't you know that's from the Barclay case? That's the remains of Chucky 'The Killer Doll' Ray. That kid said it was possessed."

"Cool! Hey you want to sew him back together?"

"Yeah!"

Andy, now seventeen, was in the foster home of Jullie Kole. She had adopted him shortly after he was sent to the Youth Shelter. He sat on the couch watching TV.

"Andy, can you come in here please?" Jullie asked.

"Yeah," Andy replied. He got up and walked to the kitchen, where he found Jullie with a Good Guy Doll. Andy gasped and took several steps back.

"Andy, I wanted you to get over this fear. The best way to do it is to put you into the same room as the thing you fear."

"But, I don't fear that doll that much. I fear the one that got chopped into a million peices."

"Then I'll see if they'll sew him back together to break your fear."

"WHAT!" Andy screamed.

"Andy, you're seventeen. Your old enough to know that dolls can't hurt you."

"But he's not just any doll. He's Chucky, Charles Lee Ray 'The Lakeshore Strangler.' He possessed a doll to escape hell and then he needed a body. Last one was Tyler, but since he died in a car crash, Chucky's bound to come after me."

"Andy, I'm getting the doll sewn back together. Nothing you say will change that," Jullie said with a stern voice. Andy then walked back into the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Is Kristen there?" Andy asked.

"This is her."

"Hey, it's me Andy. I have some seriously bad news."

"What?"

"My foster mom is going to have Cucky sewn back together and she said there's nothing I can do. She wants it done to calm my fear! But if he's put back together, then he'll come back." Andy said this with fear evident in his voice.

"Your foster mom is having Chucky sewn back together! To calm your fear! I feel totally scared now. I'm all the way across the world and your in California awaiting your death. Did you try and explain it to her?"

"Yeah, but I'm seventeen. She thinks Chucky is a figment of my imagination."

"Well, fight her."

"I can't stop her. Maybe the police will refuse. I have to hope."

"Man, he looks really creepy," John said.

Chucky was now sewn back together. He had multiple stiches and staples on him. But, he still had an evil grin and those piercing blue eyes. The phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?" Zach replied.

"Hi, I'm Jullie Kole and I would like to speak with an officer."

"Officer Zach Kreegen, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could have a doll sewn back together? He's in the evidence room. I would be willing to pay you a thousand dollars for the job of sewing him back together and delivering him."

"Um... sure mam. Where do you live?"

"1987 Maple Street, Springdale, California."

"I'll have it there by tomorrow." He quickly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" John asked in a bored tone.

"A woman willing to give me a thousand dollars for that thing!"

"Seriously?"

"Andy," Jullie said as she walked into the room. "Chucky will be here sometime this week. I expect you to face your fear with him."

"The police are just going to hand him over?"

"Yes. I explained to them that I was a widow, who had a scared adopted son." She left the room.

Andy looked at the clock and wondered how long until his worst nightmare came back.

€€€€€€€  
A/N: Wonder when Chucky comes back to life? Any type of review is welcomed. Read and Review please.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

A/N: Trying to update as quickly as possible. Thanks to all the reviewers.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 2 The Nightmare Begins

Andy sat on the couch the next day as the someone knocked on the door. He quickly got up to answer it. At the door were two men in police uniforms.

"Excuse me, is there a Jullie Kole here?" One asked.

"Yeah, just a sec. Hey, Jullie someone's at the door for you." Jullie emerged from the kitchen. Andy went back to the couch. He saw her carry something into the kitchen and feared what it might be.

"Andy, can you get me something from the basement?" Jullie called a few minutes later.

"Yeah," Andy called. He walked past her and into the basement. He was at the bottom when he realized he didn't know what he was after. He started back up, but the door slammed shut and locked.

"Once you face your fear, then I'll let you out." Jullie called.

Quickly Andy looked around the room. He saw nothing. Chucky was probably hiding and was waiting for him to come closer. But Andy stayed rooted to the spot. Finally he moved up the steps a little and sat down. He kept looking around the room to see if Chucky was comming at him.

"I must be out of my mind," Andy said aloud.

"I would think so," a cold voice said. Andy froze and turned his gaze to the bottom of the steps. There was Chucky, he stood there with his evil grin.

"Hey, sport! I hear your having a serious fear of me comming after you. Listen up, you are going to take me strait to Tyler."

"I-I c-can't," Andy stammered.

"Why not?" Chucky said raising a knife.

"H-he's d-d-d-dead," Andy finally said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to do. Get down here before I make you."

"You c-can't k-k-kill me. You n-n-need m-m-m-me."

"No I can't kill you, but I can make your life a living hell. Now get down here unless you actually want a stuttering problem." Andy looked at Chucky and back up at the door. Slowly, Andy moved down stairs.

"Lie down and don't move," Chucky ordered. Andy laid down and felt Chucky put his hand on his head. But before Chucky could say anything Andy kicked him. Quickly Andy moved to the top of the stairs.

"I-I-I've faced my fears, " Andy stuttered.

"Have you really?" Jullie asked.

"Please, open the door. I can face them another way. Just let me out!" Andy cried in desperation. The door opened and Andy rushed through and slammed the door shut.

"Andy, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just was a little anxious to get out."

"You are not off the hook. I'll find another way for you to face that fear."

Andy nodded and left the room. He knew she was determined to get this fear of his under control. Andy thought about what Chucky might be plotting. He knew forsure that he was back, but it was only a matter of time before the killings started again. He stole a look at the calender and thought. He was glad it was summer.

Chucky laid on the floor as he heard the door open and shut. He lifted slowly and looked at the door. Andy was bound to be as far away from it as possible. But he would have to wait until nightfall.

Chucky moved under the stairs. He knew that Andy was too afraid to come down anytime soon. But, if his new mother came down then he would kill her.

Andy thought he should not let Jullie go down to the basement. He knew Chucky would kill anyone to get to his prey. Andy just wished it wasn't him.

At the same time Chucky and Andy said, "The nightmare's just beginnig."

€€€€€€€  
A/N:Sorry it's so short just trying to update quickly. The reviews mean a lot so please read and review. Even small ones would be nice, or flames too.


	3. Our Soul

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 3 Our Soul

Andy sat at the table eatting his food, looking at his foster mother. He was thinking about how she just had Chucky sewn together, basically she signed his death warrent. At the same time he was worried about what Chucky was planning on doing, it was a known fact that Chucky loved to kill. But who was first?

"Andy, you're to sleep with the good guy doll in your room tonite," Jullie said.

"What? Chucky will try and take over my soul! If you let him kill me like that then," Andy was at a loss for words. "Hope you know he'll kill you."

"Andy, I know you've had a tramatized past but, it wasn't a doll who killed all of them people."

"But, I've had back-up. My mom, the cop, Kyle, Kristen, and you sit here and say they're all mental! Tyler would back me up too, because he was a target of Chucky. Once a target, always a target."

"He's going in your room tonite. End of discussion."

Andy looked defeated. He would now have to face his worst enemy, and in his room. He knew he couldn't fall asleep, or Chucky would do to him what he did when he was seven. Andy shuddered at the thought. If Kyle hadn't snuke out then he would of been Chucky's.

/  
Chucky was at the door listening to Andy's protests. He couldn't believe that Andy's foster mother was such a bitch. She would die first. But, if he could he was going to get Andy first.

Chucky moved back down stairs and waited for one of them to bring him up to his prey. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a hunting knife that he'd found in a box.

"I may not be able to kill you, Andy. But if you fight, I can make it hurt like hell," Chucky said.

/  
Andy sat in his bed and waited for Jullie to bring Chucky up. He didn't have to wait for long, Jullie came in holding Chucky and placed him on the dresser.

"I want to see him here in the morning. Good night, Andy."

"Good night," Andy said as the door closed.

Quickly he pulled off the blanket, revealing he had street clothes on. Then he checked for his flashlight and made his way to the window. He heard faint footsteps and felt a pain in his leg. Andy jumped out the window before he hit the floor.

He looked up and saw Chucky with a huge hunting knife. Then, he took off running. But Chucky however, went into Jullies room and took his oppurtunity to strike. (Taking this moment to catch up with Andy.)

/  
Andy was rounding the corner when he realized, he had left Chucky with Jullie. Andy turned back and ran to see if she was okay. He got into the house and ran up to her room.

He found Jullie on the ground, with blood everywhere. He backed up and was tripped by Chucky. He fell flat on his back and looked up to a knife being pointed at his face.

"Don't you get it Andy? You'll never escape me, we're friends till the end," Chucky said.

"The end came when I burned you, you son of a bitch!" Andy yelled.

"Yeah, you did burn me, mutailate me, blown my head off, shot me, and threw me to a fan! I would want to do the exact same to you, but taking your body and making you a killer would be sweeter revenge. But, know this, if you waste my time and my time becomes up. I'll make sure you die slowly."

Andy stared at Chucky for a moment then said, "How do you expect to take over my soul?"

"I say the chant right now."

"You can't. Kristen will be here to see where I am. She'll stop you!"

"Oh, but when she gets here, you'll be a different person."

"She knows me better. She'll kill you."

Right then Andy and Chucky heard a voice holler Andy's name. Andy knew the voice belong to Kristen. He started to get up but, Chucky stuck the knife really close to Andy's face. Soon the door opened and Kristen came into the room and saw Chucky and Andy on the floor.

"Andy!" She yelled as she bent down to pull him away. Chucky acted quickly, he killed her with a quick swipe of his knife and Andy jumped up and on Jullie's bed.

"What the hell did you do?" Andy screamed not taking his eyes off Kristen's dead body.

"I killed her. You still don't see it, your soul isn't just yours. It's our soul."

€€€€€€€  
A/N: This is a little short but I was just writting it quickly. Please review.


	4. The Police Massicare

A/N: I wanted to thank all the reviewers. Here's another chapter and this time, there's going to be blood!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 4 The Police Massicare

Andy stared at Chucky and begged it to be one of his nightmares. He was hoping that it was just a big nightmare and he'd wake up a six year old again. But Andy knew his wish wouldn't come true.

"You're wrong! My soul is my soul alone. It's not yours too. If you want my soul, then you'll have to go through me. Knowing that you can't kill me, then it'll be hard."

"Andy, there are worse things than death. All I have to do is put you through hell, but I don't have that kind of time."

"I know," Andy said as he jumped up and kicked Chucky clear down the hallway and into the bathroom. Andy took off running and was trying to find a place to run to. He came to the conclusion to go to the Police Station. When he got there he practically screamed.

"There's a serial killer after me!" One cop came rushing up.

"Come with me." Andy followed him into a room. "Now, who is after you?"

"I don't know. I came home to my foster mother's home and found her dead in her room. This guy jumped out at me and I barely dodged the knife he had. Then we heard my girlfriend comming in to see what was taking me. The guy pointed the knife at me and told me to be quiet. She came into the room and he killed her. After that he rounded on me and I got past him and ran as fast as I could to get here."

"Hmm. Was he behind you?" Andy shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, come with me and fill out a report."

Andy spent a couple of minutes filling out papers. After he was done he was sat down next to a desk. A ragged looking girl was sitting at a desk close to him, in hancuffs.

"Hi, I'm Kiki. I'm here on a drug bust, you?" She said.

"I'm Andy, I'm here because a killer's after me," he said grimly.

"Wow. Who would want to kill you? You seem so nice."

"The person that wants to kill me is kind of a maniac."

"Wait, are you that one dude that said his 'Good Guy' doll was possessed?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so it must be Chucky who's after you. Man, I'd be afraid if the 'Lakeshore Strangler' was after me. He was a very twisted man, I bet he's a very twisted doll."

"You speak as if you know him."

"I did. He was a good friend of my mom's. He got into that voodo junk and used it, and it apparently saved his ass."

"Yeah, but if he doesn't transfer his soul in soon he'll be trapped in there."

"Did he pick you for his body?" Andy nodded. "No way! You have to hide, until his time is up. But then again if he has a serious grudge against you then he'd want revenge."

Right then the lights went out. Everything was dark and scary. Andy felt someone grab a hold of him and drag him into a room. Finally the lights came back on and Andy found himself in a room with Kiki.

"Are you alright?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah, but I think Chucky's here," Andy said with worry.

"I know. It's definatly his style. He sometimes likes to mess with people. He'll kill everyone in this building, except for you. I'll do whatever I can to protect you and I won't let that bastard near you."

"No. I want you to say safe. You barely know me, why are you willing to kill yourself for me?"

"Because, no one deserves to have die and have their body used. If you let Chucky take you, you'll be letting the 'Lakeshore Strangler' lose with a whole new body. Remember if he doesn't transfer his soul he can't."

"Okay, but I'm not going to let you die for me."

"Fine. Now listen, I'm going to see if I can find a gun. You stay here." With that she left the room. Andy sat down behind the desk waiting for her to return and help him fight. Deep down Andy was happy she was here, but another part wasn't because of Chucky.

/  
Kiki was slowly walking to a dead officer. Everyone within eyesight was dead and in a pool of blood. She quickly grabbed the gun and ran back to Andy. He was crouched behind the desk waiting for her.

"I got the gun. I think Chucky's moving fast, everyone in there is dead."

-------  
A/N:I love to leave you at a cliffe. It's so much fun. Review please, I know you're reading.


	5. Friend Till The End

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 5 Friend Till The End

Andy's eyes widened in fear. Chucky had killed all the officers in the next room! Andy thought for sure he was going to be sick but then thought that Kiki and him should get out.

"We need to get out of here," Andy said.

"Yeah, but how? That's the only problem, if we stay here Chucky will find us, and if we go out then there's a fifty-fifty chance of Chucky finding us."

The door behind Kiki swung open revealing Chucky with a big grin. Kiki quickly held up the gun. As if something was thrown and Chucky he looked really shocked.

"What's the matter, dad? Think I was dead?" Kiki said.

Andy looked at her with pure shock. She did have the red hair, but he never thought of the resemblese. Now he could see it, she was giving Chuky the same look he gave people.

"Kiki? How, the hell, did you survive the fire?" Chucky asked.

"Easy, I wasn't even in the house. When you intend to kill someone make sure their in the house. No matter, you wont be killing anyone anyways." She started to shoot the gun.

Chucky dodge the bullets and lunged at his daughter. He plunged the knife into her and blood started pooring out. She died a few seconds later.

Andy was trying to move toward the door but was stopped by a click. It was the sound of a gun cocking. Andy turned slowly and saw Chucky with Kiki's gun.

"Either you and I walk out of here, or I'll blow off one of your legs!" Andy slowly moved toward Chucky and picked him up. Chucky pocketed the gun and held his knife to Andy's neck.

Andy and Chucky roamed around the town for what seemed like hours. Finally they came to a 'Good Guy' factory. Andy rushed inside and was walking through a maze of the dolls. Chucky hit Andy with the handle of the knife. Andy fell to the floor and Chucky laid his knife on Andy's chest. He wasted no time in chanting, knowing his time was almost up.

The chant was finally done. Andy's eyes shot open and looked a Chucky, whoose nose was bleeding. 'Oh, shit,' thought Andy. Some of the blood fell on Andy's face and Chucky looked pissed.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" He screamed. Andy was suddenly reminded of when he was seven. The same thing had happened. But this time no one was there to save him, Chucky made sure of that.

Chucky picked up his knife and Andy backed off pulling himself away from Chucky. Since Chucky's time was up, so was Andy's and only one of them was going to be getting out of the factory.

"You little shit, do you know what you've done, again? You wasted my time until I had none. But look around, Andy. No one's here to save you, not Jullie, Kristen, Kyle, your mom, or a cop. Your mine now and your my friend till the end!"

€€€€€€€  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but it was the best I could think of. Any reviews please, short, long, good, flames, serously just review to those who have been reading and not reviewing.


	6. Revenge!

A/N: Thanks to the reviews! I wanted to use the perfect moment in Chucky failing to transfer his soul. Now one question remains, what is Chucky going to do?

Disclaimer.

Chapter 6 Revenge!

Andy looked at Chucky with serious fear. He was in a toy factory with this maniac alone. The odds didn't look good and it didn't look like Chucky was going to kill him... yet.

"I should get this over with. But, I don't want your death to be quick," Chucky swiped at Andy's neck. Andy let a small yelp leavehim. There was now a two-inch cut on Andy's neck. It started to bleed fast.

"Good. Some blood! Now, let's see I could castrate you for the hell you've put me through!"

"No! I think I have a better idea," Andy cried in desperation.

"What?"

"Umm... you could... torture me first... and then," Andy shut his mouth not believing what he just said.

"Not a bad idea! I didn't realize you had a little killer instinct in you. You're right as a man, I can't really take that from a man. But I can tell you this Andy, you will not make it to eightteen."

Chucky moved closer to Andy. Andy backed up a little, wishing for any help. Knowing that he had to help himself, Andy jumped up and took off running in a direction. He seemed to run for what felt like hours. He came too the part where they actually made the dolls and Andy had another flash of when he was seven.

Andy ran looking for an exit. He looked high and low. He didn't want to be stuck in the factory with maniac seeking revenge on him. Andy got to a little speed-bump. He got to where the dolls eyes were put in. He got through it with ease and got out of the factory and ran anywheres.

/  
Meanwhile, Chucky saw Andy go through the door. He knew he would find him soon enough. Andy couldn't hide for long. Chucky went out the door and looked around. He saw a woman getting into a car and ran to stop her. At the sight of him she screamed her lungs out. Chucky pulled out his gun.

"Shut up, bitch! I need you to drive me around." The woman picked up Chucky and put him in the passenger's seat and drove off. "We're looking for a seventeen year old boy. He has short brown hair, brown eyes, a red and blue shirt, blue jeans, and goes by the name of Andy." The woman nodded.

/  
Andy was in a warehouse. He was breathing hard and staring out a window. Andy cursed as he fell to the ground and slipped into darkness.

He finally woke up and it was daylight. Andy got up and regestered what had happened. Andy thought for a moment and realized that Chucky was back, and he was out of time and trying to kill him. Andy sighed and thought of what he should do.

Andy thought about how pissed Chucky was. He had burned him, blown his head off, shot him, cut his hand off, and thrown him to a fan. He did all that and thought he killed Chucky for good each time.

Then Andy thought of what Chucky did to him. He involved him in murder, tried to take over his soul tons of times, took away his mom, put him in foster care, tried to cut off his legs, tried to kill him in many ways, make everyonethink he was a killer, killed his girlfriend and his friends,and worst of all he made him fear him his whole life. Not to mention, he tricked him into thinking his dad sent him from heaven.

Andy gritted his teeth. Chucky had done a hell of a lot more to him than he ever did to him. Andy looked at his surroundings and saw a bunch of knives, a chainsaw, and much more items. Andy grabbed some knives and a machetee.

"It's my turn for revenge you son of a bitch! You took my life away years ago and now I'm taking yours!" Andy said with anger in his voice as he walked outside to find Chucky.

€€€€€€€  
A/N: Ha, bet ya thought the name was for Chucky's revenge. But it's Andy's turn for revenge! That's something to review about.


	7. Tiffany?

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews. It's time for Andy to take his revenge!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 8 Tiffany?

Andy started walking out of the shed. He had one thought on his mind, revenge. Andy was bent on running from Chucky, but now he was pissed. He wasn't going to let Chucky get away with hurting him. Andy was going to kill that son of a bitch.

He walked past various stores and there was no sign of him. It was early in the morning and he was sleepy. But his anger kept him awake. Then he saw a car with a woman crying and saw a little figure in the passenger's seat.

/  
The woman was crying her eyes out. She was afraid of being killed. She had pleaded with the doll, begged the doll, even used her family to get her out. Nothing worked.

"Shut up, bitch!" Chucky yelled.

"Please! I have a family," she pleaded.

"I don't give a fuck! All I want is my revenge. That little shit pissed me off for the last time."

"Then how come you can't even see me when I'm right behind you," Andy asked.

Chucky spun around, only to be stabbed by Andy. Chucky fell out of the car. Andy jumped over the top of him and took off running. Chucky got up and ran after him.

"That's right, follow me. Follow me, because I can't have a trap set up," Andy said to himself.

They were running back to the doll factory. Andy had a wonderful plan that would rid him of Chucky forever. Andy ran into the factory with Chucky close behind him.

/  
She saw Chucky run into the factory. She had no idea who the boy was, but she knew she had to help him in destroying Chucky. She ran into the factory and looked around.

She ran after Andy and found him hiding behind a machine. She moved closer to him with her plan running in her head. She knew exactly what she had to do.

"Andy," she whispered. Andy shot around. "I'm here to help you. My name is Tiffany."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know you from the news. I saw Chucky chase you into here. I thought I'd come in here to help."

"Why do you want to help?"

"Because, I'm Chucky's girlfriend. I want to help him get you!" With that she smashed a pipe into Andy's head, knocking him out. She looked over him and thought he was cute.

"Who the hell are you?" came Chucky's voice. Tiffany turned around getting a shocked look from Chucky. He couldn't believe that she was here.

"Tiffany?"

-------  
A/N: Sorry it short and late. Had to do it at the library.


	8. Tied Up

A/N: Very monstrous delay. But, I finally got my computer back! Back to the shocking story.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 9 Tied Up

"Tiffany?" Chucky said in shock.

"Hey, Sweetface. I saw you and this boy here running in here. After I got close to him I thought he might be that Andy kid from the news. So, I knocked him out."

"Well, that just means it'll be easier to kill him."

"I thought you wanted to transfer your sould into his body."

"I did, but he used up all of my time."

"Hey, well, lets figure that out at my house. We can take cutie here there."

"Cutie?"

* * *

At Tiffany's house Chucky and Tiffany moved into the bedroom. Andy was in the living room tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut. Chucky was staring at Tiffany.

"I kept the ring you left for me," Tiffany said.

"What ring?"

"The one that was on my dresser, you know the one you were going to propose to me with."

"Oh, yeah the ring I got from the chick. I was going to sell it. You thought I was going to-," he didn't finish because he was laughing to hard.

"You asshole!" She said as she hit him. Then she threw him in a play-pin and locked it. She looked at Chucky who looked really pissed off.

"Tiffany, please how can you do this?"

"I just can. Let me know when cutie over there wakes up."

With that she went to bed.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later when Andy jerked awake. He looked around and saw Chucky locked in a little play-pin. He tried to move but found his hands were tied behind his back and there was a rope tieing his upper chest to the chair. He felt duct tape on his mouth and had the worst thoughts.

"So, your awake," came Tiffany's voice. Andy looked up to see Tiffany in a sexy night gown. "Chucky, I think I'm going to have a little fun with your friend."

With that said she ripped the tape off of Andy's mouth. Then slowly she untied him and pushed him into her room. She pushed him on her bed and tied his hands and feet to the bed posts. She leaned in and kissed Andy. Then, she leaned close to Andy's ear.

"Looks like your all tied up," she laughed in his ear.

* * *

A/N: Really short but it was all I could think of. But, what's going to happen to Andy now? Please review. 


	9. Revenge Again

A/N: This story is ending very soon. So, if not this chapter then the next chapter will be the last one. Many thanks to my reviewers.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 9 Revenge Again

Andy laid on the bed his hands and feet tied. Tiffany had, had her fun. Now she was out for a while. Andy looked around and heard a wierd scrapping noise.

"Who's there?" Andy yelled.

"Who do you think, the Lake Shore Strangler." It took Andy a moment to realize it was Chucky.

A few minutes later Andy heard something shatter. After a moment Chucky showed up, he was climbing up on the bed. He had a knife in his hand and Andy thought for sure Chucky was going to kill him. But strangly Chucky cut the ropes and freed Andy.

"Now, listen sport we're going to play a brand new game. It's called kill the bitch, Tiffany. If you don't play then I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Tiffany walked in later that day. Andy was hiding in the closet. Soon, she walked into the room and Chucky made his move stabbing her repeatedly. She fell to the floor dead. Then Andy made his move, he jumped out of the closet and started hacking off Chucky's limbs off. He was left in a pool of his own blood.

"Great job, Andy!" he said as his head was chopped off.

* * *

One Year Later

Andy was making his way through a crowd in New York. He was now eighteen. He shared an apartment with a girl who loved him and he hoped to god that Chucky would never return.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: It's a really sucky ending but I ran out of ideas. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
